Sweet Desire
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Riku and Olette have dodged around their mutual attraction for years, neither one of them willing to make a move. But when Olette is caught in a...compromising situation, they may just have to give in. Rikette non-graphic LEMON. Please avoid if you are offended by such material.


_**So this is a little gift to myself and Tumblr user ive-got-a-present-too, who is a fantastic Olette roleplayer and – like me – ships Riku and Olette. I've already given her some Rikette fanart (which is limited), and, since there's so few Rikette fics out there, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and write (as far as I'm aware) the first Rikette lemon. There's not much graphic content, but if anything of a sexual nature offends you OR you're under, say, 16, CLOSE THIS FIC DOWN NOW.**_

_**As for the rest of you, enjoy.**_

Riku Valentine was the most sought-after prize at Ansem D. Wise High in Twilight Town – by both girls _and_ guys. He was the captain of the basketball team, the Wise Men (yes, it wasn't a very imaginative name), he got A's in most of his classes, and he was damn attractive. Many of the girls in the school cried themselves to sleep begging of the open sky why Riku wouldn't love them.

It wasn't always that way. Riku's parents, Vincent and Lucrecia, had died within months of each other when he was just eleven. Vincent had contracted terminal cancer and was gone within a few months; Lucrecia followed soon after when she overdosed on medicinal drugs. After that, Riku was moved from his home in Hollow Bastion to live with a foster family, the Viridians in Twilight Town. Even when his term had ended, the family had asked him to stay for as long as he liked. He was family in all but blood and name.

Despite his popularity, Riku spent most of his time with his 'lower-class' friends like Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Roxas, Xion and others. Among their number was also Olette, the biological daughter of his foster parents. They all got on brilliantly, each of them messing with one another about one thing or another. In recent years, the focus had been on one thing: dating.

Ever since Sora and Kairi had hooked up, everyone made a betting pool about who was next. Hayner had made a cool $20 out of Roxas asking Xion out, while everyone else shared in a total pool of $100 when Fuu had come to their table and said loudly to Hayner, "BOYFRIEND."

The one bet that no-one had won anything on was Riku and Olette.

You would have to have been blind to not see the simmering romantic (and, mainly during gym class, sexual) chemistry between them, but blind the two lovebirds were, clearly.

Once, when Riku was at basketball practice and Olette was working on her violin skills for extracurricular music, they all had a hushed conversation about the situation.

"When do you think they're gonna notice?" another of their friends, Pence, asked.

"NEVER," Fuu replied, her hand gripping Hayner's roughly. Not that he seemed to mind.

"Fuu's got a point," Roxas murmured. "They've lived together for about eight years – three of those as hormonal teenagers. I doubt they're gonna notice now if they haven't yet."

"Maybe if something drastic happened…" Sora mused.

Kairi hit his arm lightly, but he still winced. Kairi was stronger than she looked. "Don't get involved. Even if you win the stupid bet, it won't really count if you interfere. Wager rules, remember?"

They all nodded and murmured their agreement, though Hayner, Pence and Sora didn't like it much.

"So…what do we do?" Hayner asked then.

"We look from afar," Xion replied, an eyebrow arched. "If they hook up on their own, we get the money. If they're not together within the week, we call off the bet and put them together. Deal?"

"Deal!" everyone replied. Even Fuu.

* * *

Barely two days after the covert lunchtime plots of their friends, Riku decided he was going to go for a jog to the outdoor courts close to the Viridian household. He'd changed into his gym gear – plain white singlet and black basketball shorts – and left the house.

Mrs Viridian was still at her work as a secretary, which left Olette alone. She hated being alone. It left her with nothing but her thoughts.

Idly, she entered a room and didn't even notice that it was Riku's until she saw one of his sleeveless vests on the bed. She sat down on the bed and picked up the vest, holding it to her nose and breathing in. Even though Riku sweat all the time, the vest smelled like lavender more than anything.

Yes, she'd just sniffed his clothes, but she was an awkward teenager hopelessly in love with her best friend. She was allowed one quirk about it! Right?

She didn't know what brought the mental image on. Maybe it was the fact that Riku left his clothes strewn all over the room. Yeah. That must have been why she suddenly saw a naked Riku standing over her in her mind's eye. She'd seen him clothes-free once before, but that was when she was fifteen and more focused on schoolwork than the rest of the world around her. Now, three years later, the image…did something to her.

Before she even knew what was going on, Olette lay back on the bed, her head resting on the wall, and her hand slid beneath her denim shorts – and beneath her underwear – to her core, rubbing the hand against it softly, slowly. She moaned quietly, imagining her hand had been replaced by Riku's.

Eventually she became more daring, allowing one finger inside herself, her noises becoming gradually louder. "Riku…" she panted occasionally.

She never heard the door open and shut; nor did she hear the footsteps that went up to Riku's room. She was much too occupied by now.

Olette slipped another finger into her core, her vocalisations rising again. "Oh! Riku…"

"Olee?" a terrifyingly-familiar voice asked, dumbfounded.

Pulling her hand away, she flicked her gaze to the door. Standing there, shirtless and glistening with sweat from his work-out, was Riku. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were stained pink.

"Riku! I…I…sorry, I was just…" She sighed. "I don't have any clever way out of this, do I?"

"No. You, er, really don't." Riku stepped into the room, sitting beside her. He absently threw the vest that had started it all on the floor. "Were you just…y'know…"

She nodded, cheeks a deep red.

"And you were thinking about…?"

Her nod was faster this time, and the red had moved to her forehead. "I…" She coughed. "As weird as this is gonna sound now that you've caught me – though, I swear this was the only time – I'm…"

"You're…what?" Was it just her still-aroused imagination, or was he leaning closer?

"I'm in…love…with…"

She got no further, as Riku leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Olette squeaked at the suddenness of it, but giggled and kissed back before her body moved against his, slowly and sweetly. His hands ran down her body, seemingly relishing every part of her.

"Riku…" she murmured when they broke apart for breath. "I want to… I wanna give my first time…to you."

He looked at her, shocked. "You're sure?"

Despite herself, Olette laughed. "You just caught me masturbating while thinking of you, but that's what shocks you?"

Riku chuckled a little himself when that sunk in. "Yeah… Guess I'm a little slow on the uptake." He kissed her again and stood up. "One sec." He moved to a drawer in his desk and pulled out a square, foil packet.

Her eyes widened. "When did you buy that?"

He smiled. "I didn't. Remember those sex-ed classes a year ago? Y'know, the one with the banana and the lube?"

"Oh, God!" She giggled uncontrollably. "I've been trying to forget that for a long time! Seriously, there's gotta be a better penis analogue than a goddamn banana!"

"Well then, you've probably forgotten that all the guys got a small pack of condoms at the end of the class. I've kept this since then."

Olette smiled, composing herself. "You're prepared."

"Well, I had always hoped this day would come. Eventually." He kissed her again before pulling off her shirt to discover something he hadn't been expecting. Well, another something. "No bra?"

"I haven't worn one at home since I turned seventeen. You just never noticed."

"Hmm. Guess not."

The two of them crashed their lips together again, kissing while they pulled each other's clothes off slowly. When they were just about ready, Riku opened the foil packet and slipped the rubber condom on himself.

Their love-making was slow, sensual and sweet. The two lovebirds clearly wanted to enjoy every moment of this, and they wanted a lot of moments. They were kissing almost constantly throughout, pausing only to take deep breaths and occasionally gasp out each other's names softly.

About an hour (and the rest of Riku's five saved condoms) later, the two of them were curled up next to one another, Olette's head resting on his shoulder, one hand tracing a circle on his muscular chest. "That was…unexpected."

"Good though, right?" He grinned impishly.

She giggled. "Yeah. _Very_ good." She yawned. "You know, I never told you… Mom won't be home till late tonight." Her round face shifted into a smirk. "And I didn't forget everything about that class."

"What?"

She slipped out of bed and sauntered – naked, obviously – to her own room nearby. When she came back, she was holding _five more condoms_.

Riku's eyes widened, his silver eyebrows rocketing. "How did you…"

"I promised Seifer a kiss in exchange. Instead, I got Eva to do it."

He laughed, remembering briefly the rather burly girl before his mind was assaulted by the nude form of the goddess before him once again. "Does that mean…?"

She nodded, and when she spoke, her voice was dripping with want. "We're not done yet, mister."

* * *

Well-aware of the wager rules they'd set down several years ago, Riku and Olette didn't tell any of their friends about their relationship for around two weeks. After that time, Xion had loudly proclaimed, "Okay, bet's off! When are you guys gonna hook up?"

Grinning mischievously, Olette whispered something into the dark-haired girl's ear.

"You WHAT?"

Riku laughed. "And no-one gets anything, 'cause Xion called it off!"

There was a lot of uproar along with the mass congratulations that day.

"So, was that fun?" Olette asked her boyfriend, smiling.

He grinned right back and kissed her tenderly. "The most fun we could have with our clothes on," he whispered into her ear.

She giggled and blushed bright pink.

* * *

_**Please give me some REVIEWS for feedback/positive criticism!**_


End file.
